Scepter of Night
The Scepter of Night was a magical Maruvian artifact. It was in the ownership of Northern Islands sorceress Shuriki before it was destroyed by Princess Elena of Avalor and Mateo de Alva. Abilities The Scepter of Night was capable of performing different powers exclusive to the scepter, which could be cast by calling out the power. As a twin to the Scepter of Light, the powers of the two scepters had opposite effects on each other."Tale of Two Scepters", season 2, episode 11. Likewise, the Scepter of Night was a conduit of magical power, similar to magical wands, so it would be most effective (and possibly only usable, like its counterpart"The Scepter of Light", season 1, episode 10.) when wielded by a magic user, especially those who were more experienced and strong like Shuriki. The known powers of the Scepter of Night included: * Inferno, a spell that would cast destructive dark fire. As the counterpart of the Scepter of Light's Blaze, both spells could extinguish each other. * Demolish, a spell that would destroy whatever target the scepter was aimed at. * Obscure, a spell that would cause temporary blindness towards the scepter's target."Song of the Sirenas", season 2, episode 15. * Chaos, a spell that would disorient the target. Even without the rest of the scepter, the jewel, also known as the Jewel of Night, could also be used for other magical purposes."Naomi Knows Best", season 2, episode 24. Background History The Scepter of Night was constructed by a Maruvian wizard''Gerber, Craig. (September 1, 2018). "It could be the Maruvian wizard who created it. Or just some random evil guy." ''Twitter. that opposed Amalay, the Royal Sorcerer of Maru and the creator of the Scepter of Light."The Jewel of Maru", season 2, episode 1. At some point, the Scepter of Night was stored in a pyramid in Tepet Muul. The pyramid was specifically designed with images of "crawling" macaws and "flying" tortoises."The Scepter of Night", season 2, episode 9. Centuries later, Avalor's Royal Sorcerer Alacazar rediscovered the scepter, but to ensure it would not fall into the wrong hands, he divided it into three pieces and hid them in different places. The staff was hidden in the scepter's original hiding place, while the mount and the Jewel of Night were both hidden in Vallestrella, the mount being located within a certain spot where "a sun sparkles inside a moon" and the jewel being located in the claw of the Jaquin statue on Monte Grande Garra."The Race for the Realm", season 2, episode 10. Using magic to make his writing invisible unless made visible by powerful magic such as the Scepter of Light, Alacazar wrote riddles in the Codex Maru detailing the locations of the pieces."Shapeshifters", season 2, episode 8. The riddles are as follows: Staff "In the City of Pyramids, look into the eye of the place where macaws crawl and tortoises fly." Mount "In the Valley of Stars, find the sun that sparkles inside the moon." Jewel "When you reach the highest of heights, the Jewel of Night will will be in the clasp of your claw." Present history During Elena and Shuriki's battle, an Inferno spell from Shuriki's Scepter of Night initially caused Elena's Scepter of Light to fail. However, the scepter, with the exception of the Jewel of Night, was destroyed along with Shuriki after taking a Blaze spell from Elena's Scepter of Light. While fleeing, Cruz grabbed the jewel and fled from city with Victor, Carla, and Vestia. Victor noted that the jewel could still be use to them. Though Elena and her allies were victorious, the Scepter of Light continued to suffer from various brief failings as a result of its counterpart's Inferno spell,"The Tides of Change", season 2, episode 16."Movin' On Up", season 2, episode 21. which eventually forced the princess to temporarily give her scepter to Quita Moz for repair."Not Without My Magic", season 2, episode 22. After the jaquin twins broke off from the alliance, Victor and Carla reunited with Ash Delgado. Upon learning of their possession of the jewel, she devised a plan involving its usage that would ensure she (and her family, as she later corrected) would become the most powerful malvago(s) in Avalor. The Delgado family lured Elena and company to Cariza and captured them, intending to sap Elena of her residual magic caused by her time in the Amulet of Avalor via a spell cast during the first ray of moonlight using the Jewel of Night. However, this failed when Elena's allies broke free of their imprisonment and attacked the Delgados. The Jewel of Night was destroyed in the process by a spell from Mateo, completing the destruction of the Scepter of Night. Appearances * ''Elena of Avalor'' ** 208. "Shapeshifters" (image only) ** 209. "The Scepter of Night" (staff only) ** 210. "The Race for the Realm" ** 211. "A Tale of Two Scepters" ** 215. "Song of the Sirenas" ** 222. "Not Without My Magic" (jewel only) ** 224. "Naomi Knows Best" (jewel only) References Category:Elena of Avalor objects